Can You Keep a Secret?
by Purple Shivers
Summary: No one must know that Feliciano Vargas was a girl. Can Ludwig protect her? Lots of Gerita. Approach with care... may contain lemons. Fem! North Italy x Germany. Human names used.
1. Prologue

Would they ever know? Probably not. It's been so long that no one would ever suspect. Sure a couple countries got suspicious in my early years, but one drop of the voice, and it never came up again. The only countries who knew were my fratello, Romano, and Hungary. It took all of my courage to tell Miss Hungary the truth. From then, Elizabeta knew she needed to protect my secret until I'm ready. Sure she goes around living her life, but it's only because she is able to defend herself. I can't do that. If my secret was out, I would become more vulnerable than I already am. There is only one country that has stuck with me. I'll never forget the day I met him. The day I met... Ludwig.

One would think that we would've become enemies, but we somehow managed to become the best of friends even if he does punch me a few times. How could I call him my friend if I keep all these secrets? I feel terrible to maintain such a false companionship. He can't know.

None of them can know that Feliciano Vargas is indeed a girl.


	2. Well Crap!

Italy's POV:

Training with Germany is hell. I can't do all this dumb exercising! My chest binding is making it so hot under this thick shirt. It itches too. Honestly, how long can I keep this guy thing up?

"Okay that conclude today's trainin- ITALY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

I was picking at the bandage around my chest and turn around to see Germany yelling at me. "My chest was all itchy," It wasn't a lie though.

Germany just let out an aggravated sigh with rubbing his temples. He does it more often than usual now. "Let's just go then."

"Okay," Finally, I could go back to my house and take this stupid thing off.

"Feli?"

I turn around to face him. He hardly ever calls me by my name, well my fake name that is. His hand had moved from rubbing his temples to the back of his neck.

"I was wondering...we haven't done anything in a while since that tour of Italy you gave me and..." He looked like he was struggling with his words. "Would you like to come to my place and stay for the night?"

Oh, that sounds so gaaaaay! But it still means spending time with Ludwig.

"Okay then! Let's go ve~"

We start walking to his house and of course, like a dumbass, I trip into a mud puddle.

Germany just groaned, as usual. "Are you okay Italy? Anything hurt."

I shake my head no. "That's good. Here you can take a shower at my house. I'll wash your clothes."

Crap is my binding bandage dirty? I checked really quick. It was a little dirty. I could just run some water on it.

"That would be fine Ludwig."

Ludwig's house was fairly small, but incredibly clean. I immediately headed towards his bathroom. He handed me a towel and I began to strip down my clothing.

My bandage was finally off and my breasts were able to breathe once they were freed from their wrapping. Over the years, they've grown to be pretty big, but they are nowhere near as big as Miss Hungary's, but they've been hurting more everyday with the bandage on. I tucked the bandage and my pair of boxers in the towel. I stepped into the shower, adjusting the temperature to my liking and finally had a moment where I didn't have to pretend to be what I'm not. The warm water felt so nice against my sweaty skin from today's training. It had absolute heaven having the water ran down my sore breasts as I was massaging them, quietly sighing in relief.

I was finally in a moment of piece when Germany decided to knock on the door. "Italy, I forgot to get your clothes to wash them."

Damnit! "Ya gimme a second." I immediately get out of the shower and pick up the towel to wrap it around me, but the bandage tucked into it fell out and I of course trip and fall on the floor with a loud thud in one swift motion "Italy are you okay?" I groaned, trying to gain my balance, my towel falls off the second he opens the door.

"Italy what happened is anything bruis-" Germany paused as he took a nice long look at my naked body His face turned absolutely red as he covers his eyes. "Sorry, I ...uh..." He leaves some of his clothes on the sink counter, picks up my uniform, and turns on his heels to briskly walk out of the room.

Well... crap.

Germany's POV

What the hell just happened?! I sat on my couch replaying what just happened. Since when did Italy have... those?! This is something I need to ask Italy myself. There was nothing I could do until Italy is done showering.

Author's note: I'm REALLY sorry this took long. I was positive I put this chapter on this website after I put it on Wattpad. Oh well. I will publish the other chapter tomorrow. Thank you for the support. Also, I'm not writing in their accents. I have read some fanfics, and some of these are absolutely impossible to read so I know your pain. Please comment if there is anything that needs to be changed.


	3. Opening Up

**Thank you for almost 300 reads!**

Italy's POV:

He found out. After all that time and all the ways I've been able to hide my gender, I let one clumsy little slip up destroy one of my only real friendships. I have to tell him the truth now.

I stepped out of the shower once more and put on his clothes, not even bothering to wrap my chest.

Germany's POV:

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Italy come down wearing my shirt and possibly his/her boxers, now with very noticeable breasts pushing the shirt away from her chest. I saw Italy walking over, her face beet red and probably matching my blush.

Seeing Italy wearing my shirts was a regular occurrence, knowing that he/she always stripped before sleeping. The thing was this new body that added to an unknown feeling I've always had when I was around him, but now as I'm was looking at Italy, I see all the little details that I've missed. The way Italy's body was always thin, the high pitched voice, the longer hair, and the unstable emotions. It's always been there, how could I miss it. Wow, I'm a bad friend to not realize pretty much my best friend's gender. No one has. Oh schieße! Was I staring?!

I blinked to see Italy staring back. Time to see what the hell is going on.

"Italy?"

She snapped out of her trance to quickly avoid my gaze.

"We need to talk."

She nodded her head and sat down by me, but this time she kept a short distance instead of sitting close enough to where our shoulders usually touched.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

I could see her face starting to tear up as I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug without thinking. "It's okay. I'm not mad."

That broke down her wall as she started to sob. "I'm so sorry L-Ludwig! I should've to-told you sooner. I'm a-a terrible friend. We shouldn't be a-allies anymore." She hiccuped out.

I shushed her and leaned my forehead on hers. "You're still my best friend. I won't leave you and if I did you would probably try to invade Egypt again."

I was relieved to hear her let out a cute giggle, but realized how close my face is to her breasts. My face heated up as I turned my head. "We can talk about it later. Do you want to have some dinner early?"

She dried her tears and looked up to me. Giving out a small 'mmhmm' as I went into the kitchen with a million questions in my head.

What am I going to do with her? It will be harder now with a woman around. It will feel even more awkward. I've already seen her naked now. Does anyone else know? Why doesn't she want anyone to know? So many questions, but I needed to make some type of dinner. Of course being the German I am, I don't have that many choices of food. Hope she likes sandwiches.

I returned to see Italy playing with my cat which was pretty much her making my angry little cat dance around. It actually looked kind of cute. She turned around making my cat's paw wave at me. I smiled and slightly waved back as I gestured her to come and eat. I decided it was a better time to talk about the situation. "Ita-"

"Felicia."

I looked at her for a second. "What?"

She looked down. "That's my real name."

Felicia? I thought. All this time she's been going along with this?

I was for sure stuttering, "H-how did you ever think about hiding your... gender?"

She stopped for a second to think. "All these big countries live around me," She waved her arms around for emphasis. "but I don't think any of them are really my friends. Big Brother Romano and Miss Hungary said that such big and powerful countries can take advantage over me..."

I listened intently about everything she told me about not being strong enough, trying to count on me for not getting picked on, and apologizing for taking advantage for which she cried a little again, but after about ten minutes of talking, she finished her sandwich and our discussion was over. She stood up from her chair,

"I'm starting to get tired. You can stay up for longer but I'm going to bed."

I nodded my head and after about a couple minutes, I too was getting tired.

I peeked in Italy's room to find her actually in her own bed. She didn't look happy though as if she was uncomfortable or having a night terror. Either way, she would probably come into my room to sleep in my bed. I stopped in a moment of realization.

Oh Gott! I have been sharing a bed with a women for how many years?! I sighed. I really need to sleep now.

I stripped my pants off and collapsed onto my bed in my shirt and boxers.

*~? ﾟﾇﾪ~*

A couple hours passed and I still couldn't fall asleep. Italy also never came. I don't know what I could do to go to sleep, for I've tried everything I was incredibly tired and I truly wanted to go to sleep, but my eyes just won't close. I wanted to wake up early to get started with tomorrow's training with... Italy... I miss having Italy in my bed. OH GOTT THAT SOUNDED PERVY! But it's true.

I checked my clock as it read 11:53. Knowing that I needed to sleep, I trudged to the guest room. Italy never slept in here and it made me wonder why she didn't come into my room tonight. I approached the bed as I tried to wake her.

I roughly whispered, "Feli?"

Italy moaned as she sat up. "Can training wait another five minutes?"

I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck. "Actually it's almost midnight, but I can't sleep." I felt my face heating up severely. "I was wondering if you could come and sleep with me like you've done before."

Italy's POV:

As Germany finished his sentence, my face also took on a red hue, but I guess it wouldn't hurt.

I nodded my head as we both walked to his room. I jumped into bed first and felt Ludwig's body warmth in the bed already, but the second Germany laid back on the bed, he was out like a light. I also felt sleep take over me, but not before I felt two strong arms wrap around my body.

I turn around to see Ludwig almost cuddling me! However, I'd be lying if I said it wasn't comfortable. For once I felt like someone cares about me and wants to protect me.

I sighed and shuffled a little closer to his embrace as I fell into a deep sleep in the arms of my best friend, Ludwig Beilschmidt.

**Author's Note: Sorry no LEMONS yet, but there will be later. Please hang in there. Also, I am getting a little annoyed at the comments. I'm fine if is constructive critisism, but these are not appropiate. Please find another story to put those kinds of things in. If you don't know what I am talking about, it all rests in the review section. **


End file.
